The present invention relates to wire harnesses and to means for retaining wire harnesses in a desired configuration within an instrument panel.
Instrument panels for automobiles will generally include a plurality of electrical devices. For example, such electrical devices may include a speedometer gauge, temperature gauges, fuel level gauge, radios, heaters, a.c. units, and lights. In order to power these electronic devices a wire harness must be packaged within the instrument panel. Generally, a wire harness is packaged longitudinally across the instrument panel and pigtails extend from the wire harness to the electrical device to be powered.
The retainment of the wire harness in a instrument panel is a significant concern. Prior art solutions utilize clips and tape to affix the wire harness against the instrument panel. While these prior device and methods for retaining the wire harness to the instrument panel work for their intended purpose other problems arise. For example, over time through the vibration of the vehicle the clips and tape loosen and a buzz, squeak or rattle occurs. Additionally, the prior art devices and methods used to retain the wire harness are labor intensive and costly since additional parts are required to secure the harness to the instrument panel.
Accordingly, a new and improved wire harness retainer is needed for holding a wire harness adjacent to an instrument panel. Such a new and improved wire harness retainer should eliminate buzzes, squeaks and rattles, as well as reduce the total number of parts required to retain the wire harness against the instrument panel.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a wire harness retainer for fixing a wire harness to an instrument panel.
In accordance with this and other objects, the present invention provides an instrument panel for use in a vehicle. The instrument panel has a cross car beam which provides structural support for the instrument panel and a retainer for securing a wire harness to the cross car beam. The present invention provides a means to easily secure a wire harness to an instrument panel. Moreover, the retainer shields the wire harness thereby protecting the wire harness from damage.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention the wire harness is preferably a flat copper cable.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention the retainer is integrally molded with the cross car beam.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention the cross car beam further comprises a front panel and a back panel.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention the retainer is integrally molded with the front panel of the cross car beam.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention the retainer further comprises a longitudinal shelf portion upon which the wire harness is disposed.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention the retainer further comprises a flap portion for shielding the wire harness.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention the flap portion further comprises a clip portion for removably securing the flap portion to the shelf.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention the retainer further comprises a living hinge for allowing the flap portion to rotate with respect to the shelf portion.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention an instrument panel for use in a vehicle is provided. The instrument panel has a cross car beam for providing structural support to the instrument panel and a retainer affixed to the cross car beam for securing a wire harness thereto. The retainer includes a flap portion connected to a shelf portion by a living hinge for encapsulating the wire harness and protecting the wire harness from damage.
The above features, benefits and advantages and other features, benefits and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken together with the accompanying drawings.